Cigarettes, cigars, and pipes are popular smoking articles that employ tobacco in various forms. Such smoking articles are employed by heating or burning tobacco to generate aerosol (e.g., smoke) that may be inhaled by the smoker. Popular smoking articles, such as cigarettes, have a substantially cylindrical rod shaped structure and include a charge, roll or column of smokable material such as shredded tobacco (e.g., in cut filler form) surrounded by a paper wrapper thereby forming a so-called “tobacco rod.” Normally, a cigarette has a cylindrical filter element aligned in an end-to-end relationship with the tobacco rod. Typically, a filter element comprises plasticized cellulose acetate tow circumscribed by a paper material known as “plug wrap.” Certain cigarettes incorporate a filter element having multiple segments, and one of those segments can comprise activated charcoal particles. Typically, the filter element is attached to one end of the tobacco rod using a circumscribing wrapping material known as “tipping paper.” It also has become desirable to perforate the tipping material and plug wrap, in order to provide dilution of drawn mainstream smoke with ambient air. A cigarette is employed by a smoker by lighting one end thereof and burning the tobacco rod. The smoker then receives mainstream smoke into his/her mouth by drawing on the opposite end (e.g., the filter end) of the cigarette.
The tobacco used for cigarette manufacture is typically used in blended form. For example, certain popular tobacco blends, commonly referred to as “American blends,” comprise mixtures of flue-cured tobacco, burley tobacco and Oriental tobacco, and in many cases, certain processed tobaccos, such as reconstituted tobacco and processed tobacco stems. The precise amount of each type of tobacco within a tobacco blend used for the manufacture of a particular cigarette brand varies from brand to brand. However, for many tobacco blends, flue-cured tobacco makes up a relatively large proportion of the blend, while Oriental tobacco makes up a relatively small proportion of the blend. See, for example, Tobacco Encyclopedia, Voges (Ed.) p. 44-45 (1984), Browne, The Design of Cigarettes, 3rd Ed., p. 43 (1990) and Tobacco Production, Chemistry and Technology, Davis et al. (Eds.) p. 346 (1999).
Tobacco also may be enjoyed in a so-called “smokeless” form. Particularly popular smokeless tobacco products are employed by inserting some form of processed tobacco or tobacco-containing formulation into the mouth of the user. See for example, the types of smokeless tobacco formulations, ingredients, and processing methodologies set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,586 to Schwartz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,917 to Levi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,756 to Pittman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,993 to Sensabaugh, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,269 to Story et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,599 to Tibbetts; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,907 to Townsend; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,352 to Sprinkle, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,416 to White et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,839 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,654 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,040 to Atchley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,601 to Atchley et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,686 to Atchley et al.; US Pat. Pub. Nos. 2004/0020503 to Williams; 2005/0115580 to Quinter et al.; 2005/0244521 to Strickland et al.; 2006/0191548 to Strickland et al.; 2007/0062549 to Holton, Jr. et al.; 2007/0186941 to Holton, Jr. et al.; 2007/0186942 to Strickland et al.; 2008/0029110 to Dube et al.; 2008/0029116 to Robinson et al.; 2008/0029117 to Mua et al.; 2008/0173317 to Robinson et al.; 2008/0196730 to Engstrom et al.; 2008/0209586 to Neilsen et al.; 2008/0305216 to Crawford et al.; 2009/0025738 to Mua et al.; 2009/0025739 to Brinkley et al.; 2009/0065013 to Essen et al.; 2009/0293889 to Kumar et al.; 2010/0018540 to Doolittle et al; 2010/0018541 to Gerardi et al.; 2010/0291245 to Gao et al; 2011/0139164 to Mua et al.; 2011/0174323 to Coleman, III et al.; 2011/0247640 to Beeson et al.; 2011/0259353 to Coleman, III et al.; 2012/0037175 to Cantrell et al.; 2012/0055494 to Hunt et al.; 2012/0103353 to Sebastian et al.; 2012/0125354 to Byrd et al.; 2012/0138073 to Cantrell et al.; and 2012/0138074 to Cantrell et al; PCT WO 04/095959 to Arnarp et al.; PCT WO 05/063060 to Atchley et al.; PCT WO 05/004480 to Engstrom; PCT WO 05/016036 to Bjorkholm; PCT WO 05/041699 to Quinter et al., and PCT WO 10/132,444 to Atchley; each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
One type of smokeless tobacco product is referred to as “snuff” Representative types of moist snuff products, commonly referred to as “snus,” have been manufactured in Europe, particularly in Sweden, by or through companies such as Swedish Match AB, Fiedler & Lundgren AB, Gustavus AB, Skandinavisk Tobakskompagni A/S, and Rocker Production AB. Snus products available in the U.S.A. have been marketed under the tradenames Camel Snus Frost, Camel Snus Original and Camel Snus Spice by R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company. See also, for example, Bryzgalov et al., 1N1800 Life Cycle Assessment, Comparative Life Cycle Assessment of General Loose and Portion Snus (2005). In addition, certain quality standards associated with snus manufacture have been assembled as a so-called GothiaTek standard. Representative smokeless tobacco products also have been marketed under the tradenames Oliver Twist by House of Oliver Twist A/S; Copenhagen moist tobacco, Copenhagen pouches, Skoal Bandits, Skoal Pouches, SkoalDry, Rooster, Red Seal long cut, Husky, and Revel Mint Tobacco Packs by U.S. Smokeless Tobacco Co.; Marlboro Snus and “taboka” by Philip Morris USA; Levi Garrett, Peachy, Taylor's Pride, Kodiak, Hawken Wintergreen, Grizzly, Dental, Kentucky King, and Mammoth Cave by American Snuff Company, LLC; Camel Snus, Camel Orbs, Camel Sticks, and Camel Strips by R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company. Other exemplary smokeless tobacco products that have been marketed include those referred to as Kayak moist snuff and Chatanooga Chew chewing tobacco by Swisher International, Inc.; and Redman chewing tobacco by Pinkerton Tobacco Co. LP.
Through the years, various treatment methods and additives have been proposed for altering the overall character or nature of tobacco materials utilized in tobacco products. For example, additives or treatment processes have been utilized in order to alter the chemistry or sensory properties of the tobacco material, or in the case of smokable tobacco materials, to alter the chemistry or sensory properties of mainstream smoke generated by smoking articles including the tobacco material. The sensory attributes of cigarette smoke can be enhanced by incorporating flavoring materials into various components of a cigarette. Exemplary flavoring additives include menthol and products of Maillard reactions, such as pyrazines, aminosugars, and Amadori compounds. American cigarette tobacco blends typically contain a casing composition that includes flavoring ingredients, such as licorice or cocoa powder and a sugar source such as high fructose corn syrup. See also, Leffingwell et al., Tobacco Flavoring for Smoking Products, R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company (1972), which is incorporated herein by reference. In some cases, treatment processes involving the use of heat can impart to the processed tobacco a desired color or visual character, desired sensory properties, or a desired physical nature or texture. Various processes for preparing flavorful and aromatic compositions for use in tobacco compositions are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,171 to Rooker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,118 to Luttich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,677 to Osborne, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,259 to White et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,286 to Roberts et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,319 to White et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,862 to White et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,992 to Sensabaugh, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,694 to Raymond et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,858 to Coleman, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,860 to Coleman, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,624 to Coleman, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,223 to Dube et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,489 to Coleman, III; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,841 to White et al.; US Pat. Appl. Pub. Nos. 2004/0173228 to Coleman, III and 2010/0037903 to Coleman, III et al., each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The sensory attributes of smokeless tobacco can also be enhanced by incorporation of certain flavoring materials. See, for example, US Pat. Appl. Pub. Nos. 2002/0162562 to Williams; 2002/0162563 to Williams; 2003/0070687 to Atchley et al.; 2004/0020503 to Williams, 2005/0178398 to Breslin et al.; 2006/0191548 to Strickland et al.; 2007/0062549 to Holton, Jr. et al.; 2007/0186941 to Holton, Jr. et al.; 2007/0186942 to Strickland et al.; 2008/0029110 to Dube et al.; 2008/0029116 to Robinson et al.; 2008/0029117 to Mua et al.; 2008/0173317 to Robinson et al.; and 2008/0209586 to Neilsen et al., each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
It would be desirable to provide additional compositions and methods for altering the character and nature of tobacco (and tobacco compositions and formulations) useful in the manufacture of smoking articles and/or smokeless tobacco products. Specifically, it would be desirable to develop compositions and methods for altering the character and nature of tobacco compositions and formulations using tobacco-derived flavorful materials.